


Sögumaður

by kosatli



Series: La historia del contador de historias [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Familia disfuncional, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki hace lo que quiere, Loki tiene problemas, Moral Ambiguity, Moral ambigua, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor no es tonto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosatli/pseuds/kosatli
Summary: Loki ha decidido tomar su destino en sus manos. Convencido que nadie mas que él decidirá, que sólo quiere divertirse y ver por él mismo, pero en medio de eso se ha liado con toda suerte de personajes y ahora se halla en una posición en la que puede decidir no sólo su destino, sino el de muchos más.En proceso de reescritura





	Sögumaður

**Author's Note:**

> Cotinuación de Upphaf tras más de un año de haber acabado, a cualquiera que lea gracias. Sería bueno que se leyera antes, pero si no, un breve resumen:  
> Loki no es llevado por Odin aunque lo encuentra siendo bebé, vive sus primeros años en Jotunheim bajo el desprecio de todos, tras un evento con Asgard en el que Thor es capturado, hace amistad con él y lo ayuda, después Odin termina llevándolo a Asgard donde crece como hijo adoptivo, aunque Frigga manipula sus memorias haciéndolo olvidar todo lo pasando y haciéndole creer que es AEsir.  
> Eventualmente, ya como rey temporal, organiza una emboscada para acabar con los jotnar, cuando la verdad sale a flote Loki se debate entre matar a Laufey u Odin, al comprender que no puede hacerlo se va. Termina visitando a Malekith, quien le ofrece unirse en su alianza con Thanos.

**Sögumaður**

(Islandés

 _Saga_ "historia"+ _maður_ "persona)

Narrador/contador de historias)

**Haciendo un replanteamiento de la historia. En proceso de reescritura.**


End file.
